Amulet
Amulets take the form of a medallion, a bracelet, or some other item of jewellery. Their precise form varies widely and so do their powers. A few examples of amulets are given here. Amulet Of Thrice-Blessed Copper Anyone wearing this amulet suffers one less W than they otherwise would from non-magical weapons, and they gain a modifier of +20% to all Poison tests. If the amulet is placed within one inch of a poison source, it will turn green. Amulet Of Admantine This amulet increases the T of its wearer to 7. An Amulet of Admantine may not be removed unless the wearer is dismembered or slain. Amulet Of Enchanted Jade Anyone wearing this amulet gains the power of regeneration, after the manner of Trolls. This power does not allow the wearer to grow new limbs or to survive fatal critical hits. Amulet Of Coal This amulet can be used to hold up to three Fire Ball spells. Any spellcaster who can use the Fire Ball spell may recharge the amulet by casting one Fire Ball into the amulet for each 'charge'. Amulet Of Fire The Amulet of Fire is made of copper, inlaid with swirling fiery patterns of orange and yellow enamel. If a spell is cast against a character wearing the Amulet of Fire, then the amulet will dispel the spell 50% of the time. This applies equally to spells that normally can't be resisted (such as Fire Ball) and those that can. The amulet will only protect against the first spell cast at the wearer in any one combat round; other spells affect the character as normal. Amulet Of Iron An Amulet of Iron cannot be used by a spellcaster or creature with magic points. It can be used by any other character or creature. A character wearing the amulet gains a modifier to Magic tests; this can be +10%, +20%, or +30%, according to the strength of the amulet (60% are +10; 30% are +20, 10% are +30). The amulet can take the level of the test above 100, making it possible for a character to be totally immune to most magic. Amulet Of Righteous Silver An amulet of this kind offers complete immunity to psychological effects - such as Fear and Terror - caused by the Undead. Amulet Of Law An amulet of this type will only function for Lawful or Good aligned creatures. It gives bonuses to all Magic tests against spells or spell-like effects from Chaotic creatures and also to any Fear or Terror tests which must be made because of such a creature. The bonuses are +25 for a Lawful character and +10 for a Good character. Amulet Of Watchfulness This highly prized amulet is active only while its wearer is sleeping. If any hostile creature intent on causing physical arm approaches within 12 yards, the amulet at once wakes the sleeper. It can give no warning of impending magical or missile-fire attacks from beyond this range, however, and would not (for example) alert the sleeper to the presence of a thief pilfering his belongings! The Black Amulet The Black Amulet is a lustrous stone of midnight hue, engraved with a glowing symbol of unknown origin. The amulet will negate any damage suffered by the bearer 50% of the time. In hand-to-hand combat, damage saved by the amulet is rebounded against the foe that struck it, inflicting a W''' for each '''W saved. Armour does not protect against a W''' rebounded by the amulet. The Golden Eye Of Tzeentch The Golden Eye of Tzeentch is an amulet in the form of an intricately-carved golden sceptre on which are inscribed mesmeric twisting shapes that seem to writhe and change. The Golden Eye affects all enemies in hand-to-hand combat with the wearer. Any such characters must make a successful '''WP roll at the start of each round. If they pass this test, they are able to fight as normal. If they fail, they are transfixed by the amulet and can do nothing but stare at it. They count as prone. The effect lasts until the opponent makes a successful WP test. This item is only used by Tzeentch cultists. For every month that this item is kept, the bearer stands a 50% chance of obtaining a Chaos mutation. The GM should roll secretly at the beginning of the month; if the test is failed, roll for a mutation on the Chaos Attributes table. The GM should then describe the slow growth of the mutation over the period of a month. If the sceptre is discarded with eight days, the mutation will eventually wither and disappear; otherwise, it will develop even if the talisman is disposed of or destroyed. Random Amulets The following table may be used to determine amulets randomly: Category:Rules Category:Magic Category:Items